Twister
by Trunks Ichijouji
Summary: The game of Twister has never been the same. Slightly humorous.


A/N: Yeah, so this has been on my computer for a while and I thought I'd finally post it. Umm… yeah.

****

            The classic doorbell rang throughout the manor. Paige slid Wyatt off her lap, handing him the TV remote, and proceeded to answer the door. Her face lit up upon opening the door. It was Richard, her long time boyfriend, standing there, chips and candy in hand.

"What are you doing here, mister?" Paige asked, giving him a hug.

"Well, I got off of work early and I thought that I'd just drop by to see my favorite little guy." Richard smirked. Paige pulled Richard's face into hers, kissing him with quite a bit of tongue. Letting go moments later, her kiss left Richard wishing for more.

"Well, since you only came to see Wyatt…" Paige sighed, evidently only pretending to be hurt. She signaled for him to enter the home.

"I didn't mean _just_ Wyatt. I was looking for this girl, maybe you can help me?" Richard started, setting down the stuff

"What does she look like?" Paige played along.

"Well, she has short red hair, kind of like yours..." Richard began, running his fingers through her hair "and, her body is exactly like yours…" pulling Paige close to his body, letting his hands slide down her curves slowly. "But what really sets her apart were these really soft lips, they were a lot like yours too…" Richard concluded leaning in for another kiss.

"Richard!!" A high pitched voiced yelled. Richard backed off Paige as the four year old boy came running down the hallway and jumped into his arms. Richard picked him up, and threw him on his shoulders.

"The Y-man." Richard exclaimed back. "What's up?"

"I got to vanquish a warlock yesterday. He was all big, and mean, and he went poof!" Wyatt yelled, waving his hands in the air. "And then me and mommy and daddy and Aunt Paige and Aunt Phe went out for ice cream!"

"That's really cool. Give me five" Richard and the "Y-man" slapped hands. "Look what I brought you." Wyatt looked down to see the bag full of assorted sweets.

"Candy!" Wyatt shouted, excitement evident in his voice. Richard set him down and let him rummage through the bag.

"You know he won't go to sleep after eating that much sugar." Paige whispered, though smiling at Wyatt's happiness.

"Hey, can I eat some now?" Wyatt asked.

"Only if your Aunt Paige saids you can." Richard answered, knowing that Paige would feel too guilty in taking the candy away.

"Can I, please?" Wyatt begged, holding up a bag that was obviously too heavy for him. Paige looked down at the child's cute face; he was putting on his best puppy dog eyes and all for some candy. Paige caved in, unable to resist him, and knowing that Piper would never allow it.

"Fine…" Paige sighed, tearing a small slit in the bag for him. "But, when I say that it's time for bed, you have to go to bed." Even though little Wyatt's head nodded yes, she knew that he would be up in the wee hours of the night. He had already managed to stuff four tootsie rolls into his small mouth before running back to the living room like a maniac, candy bag in hand.

"Piper's going to kill me you know." Paige playfully hit Richard in the arm.

"Don't be ridiculous… possibly a small flesh wound." Richard grinned.

Not long after Richard had arrived, Wyatt ran full speed into the living room, where Paige and Richard had conveniently snuggled. However, Wyatt had forgotten a few items… mainly his clothes. He was down to his training, pull up diapers, which were sporting a red T-rex.

"Wyatt! Where are your clothes?!" Paige exclaimed, shocked at her bare nephew.

"Tarzan only wears underwear, and he's cool!" Wyatt explained, immediately beating his chest wildly and yelping like the king of the jungle himself. Richard and Paige restrained themselves from bursting out with laughter.

"You know Tarzan's cool. Hey, let me see those manly muscles of yours." Richard said, flexing his own arms. "Yeah, those are pretty big. You know, I feel like playing Tarzan myself." Richard then removed his shirt.

"Richard, don't encourage him." Paige scolded.

"Me Richard, you Paige." Richard said, pointing to Paige.

"Ok, no more candy." Paige announced, receiving a room full of no's and groans. "You're obviously whacked out of your gore." Paige wrapped up the bag, and headed into the kitchen. Knowing that Wyatt would find it too easily in the fridge, she placed in the cupboard, behind cans of vegetables.

"Ha, he'll never look there." Paige mentally patted herself on the back and walked back to the living room. The two boys were quietly whispering, rather Richard was whispering to Wyatt while Wyatt sat there with a grin on his face. "Hey, what are you guys doing?"

Their attention then swayed to Paige, they both stopped talking and looked innocently at Paige. "Nothing…" Richard said.

"Yeah, nothin'." Wyatt agreed, though he continued to grin.

"Well, for two boys that are doing nothing, what do you want to do?" Paige questioned, suspicions of their activities.

"I want to play twister!" Wyatt exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"I don't think we even own that game." Paige said, trying to get out of playing.

Richard then jogs out of the room, and returns holding the box. "Who's good? I'm good."

"Fine, where do you want to play?"

"In the living room is fine." Richard began to set up the game, lying the mat down on the floor. "And since Wyatt isn't big enough to play, he can be the official spinner." Richard handed the spinner to the child, who quickly became fascinated in the colors and spin-ness of it.

"Your right foot on green." Wyatt announced proudly. He had started to learn how to read a couple months ago, the colors and directions already in his vocabulary. Paige and Richard obeyed, sticking their feet in from the side of the mat. "Okay, umm… left foot on… YELLOW!" Wyatt exclaimed, the sugar obviously getting to him. Paige laughed as she stuck her foot on the little circle. Richard strategically stuck his left foot between Paige's two legs, and placed in on the yellow circle in front her.

"Richard, why would you do that when there's a perfectly good circle right beside your other leg?" Paige asked, already feeling tangled up, two moves into the game.

"Oh, just to spice it up a little." Richard replied.

"Alright… I… left hand… on blue. Hey, I like the color blue."

"So do I." Paige smiled. "What's the next color?"

"Umm.." Wyatt's little hand spun the spinner once more. "Umm… what's this?" He asked, showing only Richard the board.

"Well, that's a right hand on red." Richard outwardly smiled.

"What's so great about that?" Paige asked, not seeing the humor.

"Nothing… just an awkward position." Within seconds, Paige noticed what he meant. She somehow found herself below him, with Richard looking down at her grinning.

"Umm, I gotta go potty." Wyatt announced, sliding off the couch. "But you guys can't move until I come back" And with that, Wyatt ran upstairs to the bathroom. Paige sighed as she was starting to feel the weight of her own body.

"This is weird, huh? Me on top, just sitting here, our bodies touching…" Richard grinned.

"You know, if you wanted to be on top, all you had to do was ask…" Paige grinned back. Richard leaned down and kissed Paige

"You know, if someone were to walk in right now, they might be the wrong message." Paige grinned, leaning up to kiss Richard. Just as her lips touched his, a shadow appeared in the corner of her eye, A shadow a too tall to be little Wyatt.

"Paige! What are you doing?!?" Paige cringed as she realized it was Piper standing at the doorway. Richard quickly scrambled off her, as Paige struggled to explained. "Umm, it's not what it looks like. Richard and I were just playing Twister, and…"

"Playing twister? I come home to find Richard, with no shirt on, lying on top of you. Now, what version of twister was this?" Piper questioned.

"Mommy!" A delighted squeal broke the tense situation. Wyatt jumped into his mother's arms.

"Hey, how's my little man?" Piper threw on a quick smile.

"Well, I got to eat lots of candy and then, I went to the potty all by myself."

"Oh, wow, that's amazing." The sound of fake enthusiasm rang through her voice. "Why don't you go put on your pajamas?"

"Ok!" Wyatt agreed, running to his room.

"And what are all of these candy wrappers doing on the floor? Paige, tell me that Wyatt didn't eat all of that." Piper asked, looking at her candy filled living room.

"Wow, I'm thinking it's time to go." Richard concluded, grabbing his nearby shirt.

"Yeah, got to go Piper. We had to a great time with Wyatt. Bye!" Paige exclaimed, grabbing onto Richard and orbing them home.

****

A/N: So… yeah… reviews maybe.


End file.
